The House of Hades
by Fender a.k.a. Me
Summary: The House of Hades is a continuation of the Heroes of Olympus. With Percy and Annabeth in tatarus and Nico saved, what will happen next? The demigods on the Argo II set off the Greece to find the solution and save the world from Gaea's forces of evil. rated K some violence
1. Chapter 1

I

Annabeth

Percy and Annabeth were in free fall. The wind was all she heard. _Well if this is dying, at least Percy is _

_here with me_. It wasn't true; the fear of death didn't go away when you are dieng. Not for her.

She was yelling with all her might, or was it Percy? She was so scared she might no even have the strength to scream; but honestly, she didn't know. All she cared about was where Percy was. Annabeth was not about to let her seaweed brain die without her. She could only feel the tip of his fingers touching hers. That and the silky web pulling her down, farther and farther. She gripped his hand with all her might. She just wanted to hug him and know that he was here but at that moment, the wind caused to much of a struggle to even try to reach him. So she held on to the little bit of him that she could. How long had they been falling? Forever or a few short seconds? That she couldn't understand either.

They bumped from side to side of the whole a numerous amount of times but even the pain I. Her broken ankle couldn't mask the mental pain she had. What if Percy and her weren't going to make it? What if her friends. Couldn't stop Gaea and the world ended? _No stop, you will not think of that. You need to think about how to survive this fall, s_he told herself. She started to spread herself out and felt Percy's hand move as if he was doing the same. He's alive! She could have smiled and laughed about this great news if she wasn't too busy almost dying.

She saw ground. It looked like hardened lava, black and burnt, but she wasn't sure since all the pain was disorienting her vision. Then she felt pain. Pain like she never knew in her ankle. Surprisingly, the rest of her body felt fine, great in fact. Then there was the burning. She cried out in pain. Was it just her or was everything going fuzzy and fading? She decided it was just her as she blacked out.


	2. II Percy

II

Percy

The first thing Percy thought when they hit the ground was,  
_Wow, I really need a vacation._

Then he saw Annabeth lying a few feet away and scrambled to get to her.  
"No, No,No. You are not dead you are just knocked out!"  
He was talking more to himself though then he was to Annabeth, though.

He felt pain in his back but it wasn't to bad. The real harm was the heat. The lava looked cooled but really, it was burning hot. But Percy didn't care, he finally got to Annabeth and shook her.  
"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Percy?"

"Annabeth, I'm right here, its okay."

"How are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I need to know you are alright."

"Hmm.. well. We could fight about who tells first for a while or you could just tell me, Seaweed Brain."

"I have a feeling I am not going to win. I am fine; a couple burns and scrapes but fine. Now your turn, Wise Girl."

"My ankle is hurting like crazy and I am covered in burns too. So in pretty good shape."  
"Haha, very funny lets get out of here."

Percy kissed her then tried to pick her up, but was to weak from the fall. So instead he just supported her as much as he could and they walked on.

He realized that everything had a reddish tinge from cracks in the ground the showed red, liquid lava.

"Creepy," Annabeth whispered.

"Yeah, thats Tartarus for you," Percy replied.

The land scape around them was dark and sad. Trees towered around them. The weird thing was there were black. From the trunk to the leaves they lookeed as if they were made of coal.

"We need water before we go off to find the Doors. Plus, if we need to fight, I am stronger around the water."

Annabeth just nodded in agreement and Percy realized she was hurt more than she was letting on.

"What happened to your backpack?"

"I don't know. I geuss it is somewhere. Only Zeus knows where. Do you sense any water?"

"I think that there is water somewhere...uh...that way," As Percy said the last two words he pointed ina direction. He wasn't sure what direction that was though. Tatarus seemed to distort direction.

"Okay, _that way_ it is."

Percy thought he and Annabeth seemed to walk for forever. THe further they walked the more he could feel the waters presence though. Ahead of them Percy saw a hill constructed of rubble and lava rocks.

"Just ahead. Behind the hill I think there is water. We will have to walk around it since your ankle can't take that kind of climbing."

Annabeth didn't disagree. She just kept letting Percy lead her. Something in her face told Percy she was thinking, _No I need water now. I do not want to wait I can climb that stupid hill!_

"Annabeth you know you can't,"

"Can't what?"

"Climb that hill. We need to go around."

"Okay, I geuss you're right."

They walked for an hour..two...a day? Percy wasn't sure. It was like being in the Labyrinth. Time was either faster or slower. Finnaly the lake came into veiw a couple hundred yards away. Percy picked up Annabeth and ran torward the lake. When they reached the edge of the shore, they just both stared at the water.

"It could be like the River Styx you know. It could wipe _my _memory this time."

"It could; but I would feel an evil presence in the water. It just seems like _water_. I'll take the first sip and see."

Too late, Annabeth had already leaned down so fast that Percy couldn't stop her and took a sip.

Percy immediatly new he must have been wrong. This water was not normal. Annabeth was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"ANNABETH!"

* * *

**Hi! thanks for reading! sorry for the suspence but i have to go so thats all I have time for! ;) I will try to update soon!**


	3. III Piper

III

Piper

"Piper! You have to listen to me. You were so brave. You held it together when they …. You know…. and your can be brave now. I know you can. Believe me Piper. Come on. Believe in yourself!"

Leo was trying to help her but really, he was just a hinder. Piper hadn't broken down in this many tears in so long.

"I should have done something! I should've Charmspoken to the floor I should have…"

Piper, you can not charmspeak the floor. You would look like a freak. Believe me. But don't ask why just believe. This isn't like you Piper. You couldn't have done anything.

Leo hugged her and it felt good to have a great friend around. Leo was right. This wasn't her. Where did she run? _Come back to my mind Piper. _

"Alright. Thanks Leo."

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

"I have to go get a report from Festus. Will you be okay alone?"

"Yeah, totally. I think I will go do...something. Or eat or, whatever."

"Yeah. I get it. Ok. See you pipes!"

"Bye,"

_Hm….where's Jason? He usually didn't just disappear with no warning like that when he knew she needed him._

She found him up on deck leaning against the rail. The wind ripped through his hair while loose strands glinted in the sun like coins in a fountain.

"I am SO sorry Piper! I just…well... I'll tell you later. But I am so sor-"

"Hey whatever it is, I'm sure it was more important."

"Well, I should have been there. But I saw Leo down there and that guy can cheer anyone up after a while. OR drive you insane. Which did he do to you?"

"A little of both I suppose,"

"HEY GUYS! GET OVER HERE! NOW! PLEASE! IT IS IMPORTANT AND LIFE THREATENING."

Everyone on deck ran to Leo pulling out there weapons. Frank tripped over Hazel's foot on the way taking down Coach but Hazel kept running only stumbling slightly.

"What is it Leo?! Leo?" Hazel called about. The last time she said his name though it seemed like more of a question. She slowed her run to a sprint then altogether stopped. She started yelling all sorts of not nice names for a demi-god at him and Piper saw Leo snicker. He was standing by Festus and the dragon seemed to move and make mechanical noises that Piper translated to laughing.

"LEO HOW DARE YOU WE THOUGHT YOU WERE IN DANGER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AFTER PAERCY AND ANN-..?" Hazel stopped short and lost the anger that was in her expression.

"You guys needed some cheering up! We all know it! Besides, you guys would so _not _listen if I said 'Hey guys! Guess what? I have a great idea! Let's clean the ship?' Yeah I didn't think so! SO clean the ship Piper, Jason, mess hall..."

But Jason and Piper didn't hear the other people's assignments. On their way down stairs Piper and Jason saw Nico still huddled on the dock but Jason steered her away from him.

When they reached the hall, the first thing Jason said was, "Okay. I have to be frank. That guy Nice gives of bad waves."

" I just think you are two worlds apart from what Ive been told."

"probably; that's all it is. I geuss your right."

" of course I'm right!" piper insisted trying to lighten his mood.

She would still see the doubt In his eyes though as he wet a papertowel to clean the table with. She started at his back thinking about this when she realized she had lost her focus and went to start cleaning,too.

* * *

**READY TO HEAR WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNABETH! WELL KEEP ON WAITING A LITTLE LONGER PLEASE! SORRY!**


	4. 4 Nico

IV Nico

Nico couldn't do anything but huddle agianst a rail. Sure, he had walked and talked a. Little but in truth, he had no idea of what was going on around him.

That made him an easy target for monsters, but at the moment, he just sat there. He couldn't help but think of the terrible things he had seen in his mind, he heard himself screaming. He thought of all the times he though we felt comfort just to be decieved.

Once he thought he heard Nnabeth scream then Percy call her name, but, no. That couldn't be. But something about hearing the screaming nagged at him differently. He just felt like he hadn't imagined it. Nico couldn't even explain to himself what it was though. -shake it off. Put the peices back toghether and do somehing. Anything.

But he kept thinking of the yelling he heard. What was so important about it? Why was it still stuck in his mind? He needed a walk. Yeah thats what it was. Was he being stared at? He started to get up then...


	5. V Annabeth

VI

Annabeth

The second the water touched her lips annabeth saw a slideshow of images she had been trying to forget for years. Luke dying, the ground coming nearer and neaerer as the cyclops threw her and broke her ribs, camp halfblood dying slowly of poison, Thalia forfeiting herself on halfblood hill, likes eyes turning gold as Kronos took over him,arachne's face, scenes from the labyrith, the countless times Percy, Grover, and her where in danger, and many other images.

Annabeth saw them as if they were happening just then. As if she still had a chance to save her friends from death or injury.

The water in her mouth turned hit, then cold, then hot agian. Then it made a distastuful flavor. It wAs more than disgusting, it was the worst taste she could ever imagine.

She felt herself being thrown down on the rocky shore and Percy pulling her near him.

Annabeth cried and cried. Why had she let all those things happen? Annabeth cried enough to be the source of a river but Percy just held her close and said things like 'it's over; I'm here.'

After what felt like a long time, she hoarsely whispered," it was Luke and Thalia and everything all ov er agian."

" it's ok, let's get away from here " Percy replied gently.

He kissed her and she felt some of her sorrow lift but her heart still weighed a ton.


	6. VI Leo

IV

Leo

Leo wanted to break down just as much as piper had. -no Leo. It is NOT very manly to sit there Nd cry. It was all his fault. Ifhe hadn't opened that cookie... Just then jason and piper trigger back from their assignment.

"wow, guys you smell. Like really bad!"

"thanks Leo. That is exactly what we needed to here after we did all that hard work."

Jason was eying Nico suspiciouslly. WhY was bothering him like this? Jason hardly ever acted like this. Yeah, Nico seemed a little like a 'child of death' the way he talked, but he was the son of Hades. And In order to get to the house of hades, they needed him.

"hey buddy, what's up?" Leo inquired.

"huh? Oh nothing just uh.. Thinking"

-I do not think; maybe if I did I would have found a way To save hazel and frank without that cookie-  
Jason was holding something back. He just knew it. The guy gave Leo the creeps too, but not bad enough that he had to stare at the poor kid.

Nico seemed to see he was being strted at aand  
Tried to stand up and walk forwards them but at thhay moment the boat shuttered.

Leo lookedbdown at the tiny village beneath them. If they were up this high and some  
Monster tried to sink the Argo 2, they were in trouble.

Coach, Hazel, and frank crawled aboard deck. Leo, Jason, and piper were all knocked on deck. They slid to the back of the boat as the boat shuddered agian. The frequent Huddersfield made evrything to hard to walk. "whoa!" he heard people screaming( he wasn't proad of it but he too was yelling) then saw everybody,alike to him, slding to the front of the boat . Coach's hooves slammedi to leo's face right as frank rolleroveer him.

Then he saw it. A bottle of calcium that he kept in a fewer up front had spilled out and poured all over a...something. It looked sort of like a tenticale. But all you could see was the part of it the calcium touched.

"guys! Het stuff from below deck ! Quick! Sand, salt pepper, little grains of stuff or something! Get alot!"

Hazel piper frank and Jason had learned not to ask. Leo had some pretty genius ideas, although they would never call him a genius. But Nico and coach just started at him as the others hurried to get supplies.

"Go!"

Nico sprinted below deck before another shudder could k ock him over but coach hedge was thrown backwards into the sky and waved around.

Everybody was on deck looking unsure of what to do.

"Jason! Use ur superdude powers and spill this stuf allover the air above the hull."

As Jason soummoned the wind to carry the supplies over their, the monster came I to view.

"ok now you can see it! Kill it and save coach hedge!"

Thet were fighting an oppented worthy of a flying boat. They were at war with a invisible, flying, octopus.

"keep it away from the Athena parthenos!" he heard someone yell.

" ok! I can do that!" he Keller to no one in particular. He strted a fire on his palm then threw it to make a wave of fire like a sheild around it.

The others were fighting the octpous but it was too big for them to fight. They had to vet it someother way. Coach hedge came flying at Leo and hit him in the face, agian. But before Leo could do anything coach sprinted for the octopus using a nearby plank of wood as abweopon.

Then Leo got an idea. Hebran below deck. He could hear yells up above and coach yelling " die octopus die!" Leo ran to a storeroom where he kept the e plosives. He brought a large stick of dynamte out and came aboard the deck with it.

The ocpopus seemed to take anything that was thrown at it and keep it wrapped up in it's tentacles if it could. Right now 6 of them who'd, boxes, loose objects on the boat, and things like plastic bags. Leo lit the dunomite with his palm which he once agian set on fire and threw it at the octopus.

"EVERY oDY below deck! Now!"

They all ran down into the mess hall and sIted. They heard a boom then the ship stopped shaking. They all went up the stairs to the dock. To see slime. Everywhere.  
But the monster was gone. Then all the slime disinagrared into dust like all monsters do.

"everybody! Spread the ashes! Quick! Don't let it reform!"

Every body started to push piles of dust of the ship and someone poured water on the deck to clean all the dust off.

They looked over the side to see the octopus trying tobreform on or then hit the ground and disinagratw agian. Kason used his wind powers to spread the dust below from city to city in the next couple of minutes after that while the rest of them cleaned the deck.

"well that was fun!" Leo laughed.


	7. VII

Percy

It had been a long time after when Annabeth finnally stopped crying.

"Percy! I am so sorry! What if something happened and I couldn-"

"hey, it's Fine. The last couple months has been alot to handle. No one has the right to blame you and riight now only you and me are down here. So I am not about to blame you for things that Tatarus is making us do."

"how come you always know what to say at the right time Seaweed Brain?"

"I geuss I'm just a perfect boyfriend, Wise Girl."

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah. What was it?"

"It looked like-"

"Nico. But that's immpossible!"

"Maybe not. When you drank the water back there, I could have sworn I saw him, too."

_Ok something is defenanly wrong._


	8. VII Leo

Leo

Leo was in two different worlds at the moment. One part if him was smirking and delighted that he had built a ship powerful anough to fight the octopus and many other nasty monsters. The other part of him was angry. He was angry at himself and he would /never/ get over it. Why had he opened that cookie!?

Maybe he needed a rest. He hadn't slept in days. They had had smoth sailng from Rome which was about a day and a half long gone by now.

"Hey, Piper, little favor. Well I geuss it is biggish littlish. I mean you don't have to like die or anything-"

"What Leo?"

"Can you take the wheel for a bit? I could seriously take a nap."

"yeah. And hey. Don't beat yourself up. Even if you hadn't opened that darned cookie, Gaea would haves till tried to...make things complicated... For us all. Cause Leo, I know you will beat yourself up till you have a permanant scar. And I can't have that happen."

"So you admit- you need me. I new one day you would say it!"

"No. Your just the only one who can fly this ship!"  
But piper gave Leo a hug and a joker's smile to show she was kidding.

When Leo got to his dorm below deck, he honesy tried to sleep, but he simply couldn't. His guilt of opening that cookie weighed alot on his heart. How could piper deny that it wasn't the cookie when the pain-in-the-neck godess herself had said there would be a price.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Note to self disarm alarm._  
That alarm went off everytime Leo was due to make a stupid joke. His room had many shelves all stocked with litle devices and mini scaled robots that he had made from pipe cleaners and spare wire or PVC pipe. Leo's room smelled like grease and oil. Compared to Annabeths plain and simple room, Leo's was plastered with posters.

_Close your eyes and stinkin nap Leo!_

Leo finnaly fell asleep. He had a peaceful nap, like the calm before a storm.


	9. IX Nico

Nico

Ok now Nico really was insane.  
Did he just see Percy and annabeth in Tatarus? What was with him?

They had appeared to stare at him as if they could see him too. Should he tell the other 6 of the prophecy or should he keep it to himself?

Nico decided that maybe it was all in his head. He tried to remember what they looked like but the more he thought about it the more he forgot. He did remember there was a shiner showing all colors of the rainbow around it. What the heck could it be?


	10. X

Piper

Now Piper hadn't known Nico for longer than 2 days but there was defiantly something bothering him. People didn't usually hit their own faces with a forkful of ravioli becuase they were to busy in their own liittlte world.

"Nico. Something is bothering you. What is it? Tell us."

"Huh? Oh uh what did ya say?"

"What's bothering you? Tell us."

Nico gulped down the ravioli and looked around the mess hall table. The room smelled like a mixsture of Italian, Mexican, Chinese, and some vegetarian soup. Every face at the table was now glaring at Nico.

"Nothing. Nothing is bugging me."

"Nico. I know you are lying, so tell us 'cause I noticed something was up with you too," Hazel stated. Nico looked into her eyes and he just couldn't lie to her. She was like the only family he had left, besides Percy and Annabeth. And maybe Grover, too.

"I..uh.." And Nico explained everything about him seeing Percy and Annabeth.


	11. XI Annabeth

Annabeth

Annabeth was starting to think bad things. _What if we don't get out of this death trap? What if we are both dilusional and we aren't seeing Nico? What if we can't find the doors of death? What if we don't find water soon?_

Percy seemed to read her thoughts. "Hey, don't think like that. We will figure this all out. We are toghether right? And everytime we work toghether things seem to go right. Don't let out on me now Annabeth. I need you. The world needs you."

"I know. Your right. But something about this freaky place is really making me think about the worst case senario."

"Yeah. But fight back agianst Tatarus. Show it you are not about to fall into it's trap of bad thoughts. Think best case senario. We get out of here. Shut the Doors. Fight Gaea and win."

"I only wish that it was that simple. You are so smart when you need to be, darn it. Love you, _Seaweed Brain_."

Percy kissed her then said, "Love you _Wise Girl_."

"We should start figuring out a stratagy," Annabeth said gazing around at her sourrondings.

To the left, all the eerie trees still swayed in a non-existent breeze. To the right was a neverending span of black, _(The bounderies of tatarus?)_ and strait ahead was_...what is that?_ It seemed to churn from place to place. First an ocean. Then a freshwater spring, then the Athena cabin at camp, then the mess hall at camp.

"It's all the things we need. My cabin, an ocean, a fresh water spring, the mess hall," Annabeth declared.

"No, it's an ocean, an In-n-Out, a Walmart, my mom's cabin on the beach, and my cabin with your weapons and mine on the bed. Wait it just changed agian into-"

"Chiron!"

They both ran about 120 yards then stopped suddenly about two yards in front of Chiron.

Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes and they had a kind of silent conversation that went like this-

Percy: It could be a trap.

Annabeth: Yeah, but what if it isn't?

Percy: If it is we have no weapons.

Annabeth: If it isn't a trap we could get help from him.

Percy: Lets do this the careful way then.

Annabeth: Deal!

"Chiron," Annabeth said his name as if it were a question, not as if she was declaring it to be him.

Chiron spread his arms. "I am so proud of you both."


	12. XII Annabeth

XII

Annabeth

Could they use the strange fact that they were seeing Nico?

"Hey, Percy. I think I have an idea." Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"Hmmm..." Percy groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were asleep already."

Chiron was circling the perimeter. He had insisted they sleep before anything was disscussed.

"What if we saw Nico agian? Maybe we could try talking to him. Maybe see if he could help us or something. I mean, he survived Tartarus. Maybe we can do the same."

"I was thinking that, too. But talk about that later. Do you think we can trust Chiron? I mean, why won't he explain anything? How'd he get down here?"

"Those are good questions. Maybe we should take turns keeping watch in secret," Annabeth suggested.

"Yeah that would be a smart move," Percy agreed, "I'll take first watch."

"No, Seaweed Brain. I just woke up so you must be tired."

"Wise Girl! You hust your hurt your ankle! You need the extra rest. Not me."

"We're getting nowhere. Rock, paper, scissors."

"Okay, on three."

Annabeth breathed "1..2...3,"

They both made hand motions.

"Ah hah! I won! Good night Percy."

Percy sighed, gave her a kiss then replied, "Goodnight, Annabeth.

Annabeth propped herself up on a rock and pretended to be asleep with her eyes opened in little slits so she could still see. _Chiron_ trooted on a wide perimeter and frequently looked back at Percy and Annabet. He had a rugged beard as usual with his horse legs dirty. He was covered in daggers and swords on sheaths. He carried two knifes in his hands.

_If this is a trap. We are in serious trouble._


	13. XIII Percy

Percy wasn't keen on Annabeth keeping watch with a broken ankle. She still had her bubble wrap cast tied to her but that wasn't the real medical treatment that would heal her ankle. Nectar and ambosia could heal almost any demi-god wound. Yeah, they would use some of that right now.

They needed weapons more than anything. Annabeth's dagger and Riptide worked toghether like two puzzle peice; PErcy and Annabeth would fight any monster toghether. But without their weapons? Could they be brave and unstoppable without them?

Pwercy's eyes were closed and he knew he was tired and close to sleep. Chiron's hooves echoed here and there which kept Percy awake. He also felt the hot coal like rocks benith him. They were as hot as real coals though and he was thankful for that.

What magic was forcing Riptide to not return to Percy. His sword always appeared in his pocket. Chiron was loaded with weapons, if they had to fight, well...it wouldn't be to fun.

Percy finnaly fell asleep thinking about the 'why's? and what if's?


	14. XIV Leo

XIV

Leo

Leo was afraid. He hadn't had bad dreams when he had taken his nap. That was a sign of bad things to come. But now, here they were, Leo and Nico looking through a Mediterranean island, and nothing had happened. It was late day. Nico had just finished explaining how he was seeing Annabeth and Percy at the Mess Hall. The the two had left to go look for calcium for a repair on the ship.

"Ok, Nico. Just ahead Festus said. The last time I went looking for supplies I ended up looking like-"

Leo had just heard a thud directly behind him. He looked behind him and saw Nico had fallen on his back and was now looking in the direction that Leo and he were traveling.

Leo got a feeling that this was the storm.

"NO! STOP! DON'T TRUST HIM! IT'S NOT CHIRON IT'S A TRAP!"

Nico was screaming on the top of his lungs. Leo just stared. What should he do?

_Oh no, he's seeing them isn't he. _


	15. XV

XV

Nico

Nico was tromping through the forest with Leo when he saw Percy and Annabeth, plain as day, both asleep; in Tartarus. He fell back insurprise.

Then Chiron snuck up on them from the back and pulled two daggers from his sheathes. Nico was screaming. Nico threw his sword into the image. _NO! WAKE UP!_


	16. XVI Percy

XVI

Percy

BONK!

_Ow! Jeez! What was that!_

Percy had been hit suddenly in the head by..._something._

Percy jumped up to his feet and grabbed what had hit him. He heard Nico yelling and saw him. He looked as if he had just thrown the object at him. Nico dissapeared then noticed Annabeth was talking to Chiron. He observed that Chiron was pulling a knife behind his back as Chiron's eyes whipped to Percy. Percy noticed he was holding a weaopn. A dagger, Percy was hopeless with daggers but he felt something in the air which told him to get ready for a fight.

In a flash, Chiron grabbed Annabeth and held her in a hostage pose. He put an arm around her head and he put his knife agianst her head. Annabeth yelped "Percy! Help!"

_Yeah, it's kinda obvious I need to help ya!_

"Let her go!"

"You are both fools! Didn't you think to question who I was? Did you just see a friendly face and decide to trust it that easily?" The voice coming from Chiron/not Chiron, was nothing like the real Chiron's. It was much deeper and it rumbled as he spoke.

Percy used one swift move to get on his back and put his dagger agianst the horses back. He was determined that the monster was not Chiron but an imposter, put it was still hard for Percy to stirle his back and turn him to dust.

"So...you show weakness Persius!"


	17. XVII

Time froze for Annabeth. She just stared at Percy. He couldn't kill Chiron/monster. Even if Percy did kill Chiron/monster, what if they were wrong and a monster was controlling Chiron? What if Chiron ws killed...by them?

Chiron was like a father to Annabeth. All those years at Camp Half-Blood without knowing she had a rock there and Annabeth might have gone insane. She felt Chiron/monster's grip on her throat tighten and almost cut off all circulation to her lungs.

Then she saw Percy take a deep breath to pull himself toghether.

Next thing she knew, the ground had met her face. HEr nerves decided it wasn't a happy metting when she felt sharp pains coming from the right side of her face right underneath her eye.

Annabeth pulled herself up, but when she saw the dust all over her, she crashed back to the ground. Thankfully this time she didn't obtain cuts.

"Annabeth, are you ok?" Percy asked worriedly.

She choked up. She couldn't stand to see the Chiron monster die, even if it was just trying to kill her. Percy put a comforting arm around her and she looked up at him.

THere was something unusual about him. It wasn't the grime on his face or the wild black hair, that was a usual part of Percy. It was the tear track cutting down his face.


	18. XVIII

Jason

"So...what should we do?" Piper asked.

Nico had just finished telling Jason, Piper Leo, Hazel, Frank, and coach about Percy,Annabeth, Chrion/monster, the water bottle and the dagger.

"Well...I guess we should get toghetherthe spare back packs and fill them with supplies." Hazel sounded hesitant as if she was still thinkning while she spoke.

"Okay," Jason spoke up, "so let's dovode into sections, wither the section is only you or a few different people, and find supplies,"

'Agreed' rang out from around the room.

"Okay then. Nico and uh.. Coach, weapons, sheild, that sort of thing. Piper food and please include meat," Jason paused and looked around, "Frank, get all the water you can. Leo, backpacks or whatever is easily held and holds alot. And I'll get odds and ends like sunscreen nectar, ambrosia first aid, whatever to help Annabeth's ankle, paper or pen, exc."

"Ok," Nico agreed, " But you don't need sunscreen down there."

"OKAY! SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN! NOW COME ON NIICO! LET'S GO TO THE ARMORY! COME ON!"

Jason was thinking how Africa must have heard what Coach hollered when Nico gave Jason a look that said 'Really? stick me with him!'

Jason just made a gesture that said, 'Sorry dude."


	19. XIX Percy

"So..you shoe weakness Persius."

"It's not weakness...it's a chance."

"Dear boy, if you haven't noticed, you are in no position to make deals. All it takes is you aggitating me and she dies."

"Alright, but I could just as eisily kill you. _Before_ you can hurt Annabeth."

"Annabeth..listen here! Your prince is trying to save you!"

Annabeth tried to sat something but instead made a strained noise and gasped for air.

"Make a desision demigod, or her time is up."

_Why does he want me to kill him?_


	20. XX THIS CHAPTER GOT OUT OF ORDER!

Leo

Leo was walking back to ship with the supplies thinking about what had happened on the way there when Nico stated, "Stop!"

Leo spun around to look at him. Nico just stood there looking past Leo at an invisible Percy and Annabeth. This time, Nico didn't scream or fall he just turned even more white than he was, making him look like a linen sheet. Nico had a worried look on his face, then all the sudden he smiled. He threw a water bottle behing Leo then said, "I'll bring supplies! Don't worry!" Then Nico looked directly at Leo and declared, "There was a monster, he's gone. And now they have a large bottle of water and a knife. Next time I will make sure to carrry supplies around in a bag to throw at them. I know I can help them. Hey, It's getting dark and we are still going less then 1/3 the speed cause we need repairs, so let's head back. Then he marched forward as if nothing had just happened.

Leo just gulped and followed.


	21. PLEASE READ!

Hi I apologize sooo much for the confusion, bit chapters 20 and 18 are mixed up. also 17 and 19 should be switched. so when you read you should read 15 16 19 17 20 18. I have no idea how I mixed those up! I am soo sorryyy! sorry about that, Fender a.k.


	22. XXI Nico

Nico

"So your all set. So the second you see them-"

"Yea. I know Piper. Throw the bags and supplies at 'em."

Piper just nodded. She seemed really nervous about getting the supplies to Percy and anabeth. If Piper was a nervous wreck, and Nico was three times that, then what was Nico? A... nervous pile-up?

"Did yabsee them yet?"

"Geez, Piper. I don't know when I'll see them."

"Just be ready."

Piper left Nico's dorm. Nico just sat there tensley.

_Well, this will be a lonnggg wait._


	23. XXII Jason

This is for Totalbooknerd13's comment. I think your right, he deserves a comic book. ;) Thanks for being a fan!

* * *

Jason

"Hey, thought ya might like a comic book or something. All that waiting and waiting, it would drive me insane." Jason offered Nico a comic book picturing Superman.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Yep. Hey, dude if ya need company, just call up."

"Yeah, thanks." Nico said with a grateful grin.


	24. XXIIIPercy

Percy

"Huh?"

Percy heard someone say his name. But it wasn't Annabeth. It was Nico.

"Nico! Buddy! Yes!"

Annabeth was gazing in awe at Nico's figure.

"Take thesE!" Nico yelled as he threw backpacks and weapons at them. There was Riptide, Annabeth's. Dagger, her backpack and other unfamiliar back packs.

"Thanks soooo much Nico " Annabeth said s she searched through the supplies.

"Okay, we are almost to Greece. The ship is slow because lack of supplies. So you guys need to hurry!"

" 'k we have no idea what to do though!"

But the image of Nico dissapeared.


	25. Chapter 25

hey guys, sorry bout the long time no write.

* * *

"Ok. So they have the supplies."

"Ok,that's great Nico!" Piper practically yelled with her joyed mood.

"But, bad news. So, they were just telling me they don't even have an idea on where the doors are."

The room just looked distraught.


	26. Chapter 26

"Annabeth, let's done with the break. I have't had real beef jerkey in forever but really we need to go get searching for those doors. I have a good feeling about just walking on foot a little longer. I don't know why but i think we are about to find those doors."

"Percy. . We can't just walk forever. And i haven't seen amonster in a while. So that isn't a good sign. "

"I know but just a bit further. Please Annabeth just trust me."

"Ok seaweed brain."

"Thanks."


	27. Chapter 27

Annabeth_ is gonna think I'm a weirdo. But i have a weird feeling. Like I'm just find find those doors. We are gunna get out of here. Soon. _

"Annabeth, do you think I'm crazy?"

"Percy. Yes i know your crazy. If you weren't crazy you would've been dead by know. Plus, i love you. So I'm used to it. You being crazy is great with me."

"Okay. Cause your the only one who will love crazy me."


	28. Chapter 28

**hi, there was a little confusion where chapters where switched a couple chapters ago. That is why I wrote please read. So, if there is any more confusion, please PM me! :) thanks a bunch! Fender**

**hey, another thing, there is a surprise later but I need your help. Please tell me any special, monsters, scary animals, insects that are creepy, stuff like that please tell me. Just avoid furies since technically they are Hades helpers. Grand surprise in the story but I need you to pm me or comment on it. Thanks a bunch!**

"Percy, what is that?"

Annabeth didn't go into depth about what 'that' was but Percy felt something. Something odd. And he felt hope in him. As if maybe they could beat Gaea! As if they could win! They could get out of this trap and get on the Argo 2 and save the world! Annabeth gave Percy a broad smile and Percy smiled back. They gave a big hug then Percy turned to look ahead. There was a beautiful, natural light, blocked by, a something.


	29. Chapter 29

"What's that?" Annabeth giggled.

Annabeth wasn't one to giggle like a little girl, but for some reason, she was way too happy. She just, had to be happy! Something inside Annabeth said _this isn't right_! _Something is just making me feel happy. Distorting what I should feel. Which is probably suspicious._ Annabeth just couldn't stop being happy. It was like her body feeling one thing, but her brain knew that she wasn't actually happy. Percy seemed to be happy too but his eyes said a different story. His eyes said that he had the same feeling as Annabeth did.

They had a mental conversation. It went like this-  
Annabeth: I see that look in your eyes.  
Percy: yeah, something is defiantly wrong.  
Annabeth: Ok


	30. HELP!

**Hello! please think of any animal, bug, monster (not including the Furies) and comment or PM them to me! Big BIG suprise! So please help me here! THanks!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Please, pm me an animal, insect, and monster. No furies please. I am stalling so people can tell me, but I need to get back to my surprise. Thank you, **

Jason

"hey what's up Jason?"

Jason looked over his shoulder to see Nico. Jason had been looking over the side of the ship. The Roman skyline, so familiar but yet he had never been there. But when he had seen Nico just then, it sent shivers down his back.

"Hey"

"ok, here's the. thing Jason, I know you don't like me."


	32. Chapter 32

Geez, was I that obvious?

"Okay, man. Sorry, but some thing about you, we'll it gives me the shivers."

"Dude, don't apalogize. I'm used to it. I'm like creepy death boy to everyone."

"No no dude not like-"

"Its fine. Hades isn't for everyone. But I just needed to get that clears up and-"

Then there was a voice.


	33. Chapter 33

It was a women's voice, sorta hippie style though.

"I am Iris. So here's the thing."

there was a bright light shining around her. But it was rainbow colors. Then the lights flickered and vanished.

"Listen closely Nico. I'm out of power, geae is draining my power by making me fight her slaves. I used a. Iris message. That's how you and dear Percy have seen each other. I've used the last bit of my power to tell you that. Like a no collect call on both ends. Good luck."

her last words crackled like a bad connection and she vanished.

Nico just sorta told himself, 'Jeez'

* * *

"Okay, so now I don't think that Nico is gunna be seeing Percy and Annabeth anythime soon. Iris said she was out of power."

Leo Looked up from his plate of pizza suddenly. "Festus. He said we are at the corrdiantes for 'The HOuse of Hades'"

"Okay," Nico spoke up. He glanced around the table at Frank, Hazel, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Coach. "So we may have to," He gulped, hating the idea," Actually go into Tartarus, just to make sure Percy and Annabeth can get through. So I geuss we need to make sure we have plenty of weapons, extra weapons. Some more for Percy and Annabeth, and alot of extra for all of us. I have seen..things... monsters... and they arent exactly friendly. So maybe, well, just maybe-yeah, so thats all."

Nico had been thinking about saying 'prepare yourselves,' but instead just finished akwardly. Maybe they would realize that maybe Tartarus didn't just mess with you physically, it messed with your brain. But it was a stupid though, no one would understand until they actually had to figh for their lives in Tartarus, the evilest part of the Underworld. Where the worst monsters waited to reform. Nico doubted it would be too full of monsters since monsters where now reforming instantly, but what if-, no. That couldn't happen.

Leo left the table and soon Nico felt the ship descend.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry it took so long to write. Crazy summer. so i have had many many people reply. not everybodys ideas will be used. its not that u dint lie them it's just that i have sooooooooooooooooooo many. i was like ö so thanks a bunch! and then I sorts got writers block so if this is boring, my apologize in advance.**

* * *

Percy

_Gulp._

On the outside, Percy was an over joyed, almost creepy, happy looking person, but he knew what was wrong. Something evil. could he narrow it down any more than evil? Maybe, but he currently had other things on his mind. Things such as 'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?'

He and Annabeth slowly advanced at the silhouette, smiling and twirling all the way.

Another gulp.

_Well. This stinks._


	35. Chapter 35

Percy

The sound was almost unbearable.

It seeemed to be coming from that strange sillouohette

Mosters. Hundreds. All groaning. Roaring. Screeching.

The individule sounds were familiar.

But all toghether, it was an unknown noise of terror.

Percy still looked overly happy, but something was wrong, and when Percy galnced at Annabeth, he saw a look alike to his.

Then, Geae's sleepy voice rang thorugh his head. Annabeth slapped her hands agianst her head and Percy staggered, both still giggling like small children.

"Demigods, you have impressed me,I thought perhaps if I restrained my full strength, I could still have driven you insane and in time killed you. But you have challeneged all my mosnters, so far.

But, alas, I am still not letting full rath out on you. The other puny children will soon arive, so I have decided to, what term to use? Play a game with you."


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so sorry about the long wait. I have been thouroghly busy. But I wanted to thank TotalBookNerd 13 for being such a great writer/reader! Thanks TBN13!**

* * *

"AND...TOUCHDOWN!" Leo yelled as the Argo 2 touched the Mediterranean soil. Leo didn't pay any attention to the surroundings, just the temple. The house of hades.

It was black granite. Raven black. Dark as Hades.

The structure was alike to Nico's cabin at Camp Half-Blood. It didn't at all remind Leo of the other temples he'd seen. It was not impressive, but something about it sent chills down Leo's spine, but Nico had a different take on the temple. He seemed thouroughly interested in it. He closed his eyes and then snapped them open agian.

"A graveyard.

This whole temple,

It's on top of a graveyard."


	37. Chapter 37

"what do you mean"asked Piper.

"there are skeletons everywhere. Nico replied.

"I feel jewels too." hazel added. "What do you think Nico?"

"People must have been buried with jewels in order to please hades."

alright!" Coach hedges yelled. "Go below deck and get your stuff! NOW IS SATYRS HATES UNDERGROUND! SO I'M GUNNA LET YOU CUPCAKES DO THE SAVING BY YOURSELF. SO GO AND GET THE WEAPONS!"

no one nodded. They all just started at him. The idea without being with Coach I something like a mission was not unusual, but for some reason, they felt like they needed his ' do it now' attitude.

Strange.


End file.
